Magic's Journey
by Faith7o7
Summary: (Rewritten and a better plot) - Ever heard your parents tell you that magic isn't real? Or maybe tell you dragon and wizards are just fantasies? Well, my name's Claire Moon, and I live in a world where magic comes to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Claire's POV**

* * *

I bit my lip as I looked in every direction, hoping to fin a place to stay before the sun sets. The only problem though was, everywhere I look I saw trees, not a hint of light or smoke which could lead me to a house or cottage.

I sighed as I mumbled, "Stupid Jack."

"Who's Jack?" a voice behind me said.

I quickly turned to face the person who dared snuck up on me and attacked with old fashioned fireballs. since my aim was always accurate, no creature or tree got harmed. Once he got hit thrice though, he started forming waterballs which he countered mine with. I glared at him as I continued my attack but mut much stronger fireballs were released from my palms. He soon noticed and did the same with his waterballs.

When he was starting to wear out I saw an opening and took the chance to attack him with a shadowball, which destroyed the waterballs which were supposed to hit me plus it knocked him hard enough to roll at an incredibly fast speed which he only stopped once he broke down at least two trees.

I smirked approaching him but abruptly stopped when he groaned, "I am never saving someone's ass again."

"You were trying to save somebody's male donkey?" I asked confused.

"What?" he gave me confused look which made me giggle.

"An ass is another word for male donkey."

"Well, I don't know where you're from but in this world, ass means butt."

"Ohh! I get your statement now."

"Ehrm," he said awkwardly, "so where ARE you from?"

"I am from Bivania."

"You mean THE Bivania?"

"Mhmm."

"Never thought you'd be from there."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked raising my voice while glaring at him.

"Well, people there are EXTREMELY skilled, powerful and smart."

"May I remind you that I was not the one whose _ass_ got kicked earlier."

He groaned and mumbled, "I shouldn't have told you what ass meant."

"Well you did. And excuse me as I look for a place to stay or a magician who actually has manners and is polite." I fumed walking away from him.

"Hey!" he said grabbing my wrist, "I'm sorry, okay?"

I eyed him skeptically as he continued, "It's not everyday I see a Bivanian, so of course I don't know how to act like one."

"That still gives you no excuse for being impolite." I glared at him as I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms against my chest.

"I'll make it up to you," he said sincerely, "you can stay with me."

I felt my heat up, "Excuse me?!"

He must have realized what he said since he started stuttering, "N-not like that! We have extra rooms in the inn."

"Oh, good. Because I would have knocked you out again, except harder."

We started walking out of the forest and headed towards the inn. We passed by a farm and I asked, "Does anybody live there?"

"Huh? The farm? No. Everybody sees the ad for it and once they actually see the place they leave fuming."

"How sad."

"Mhmm. Anyways, we're here."

In front of me stood a building which most probably contained two floors. We started walking towards the entrance when suddenly the doors flung opened.

"GRAY DAVIS WEST!" a girl with orange hair yelled glaring at him.

"Yes, Ann?" he said unaffected

"Where have you been? You said you'd be back by 10!"

"And?"

"It's 1 am, Gray."

"Ehem." I said interrupting hoping that their bickering would stop. And surprisingly, it worked.

"Oh." the girl known as Ann said understanding why Gray came back late.

"Ann, this is... ehrm."

"Claire. Claire Moon."

"Ann. Ann Coal. Uhmm, let me show you to your room."

She led me to a room with three beds and even gave me some clothes to change into.

"Uh, I'll be sleeping in that bed," she said pointing to the bed nearest the door, "and I'll be going to sleep now so just turn the lamp off when you're done."

I nodded and changed to the pajamas Ann lent me. After that, I did as I was told, I turned the lamp off and headed towards the bed nearest the window. I slipped into the bed covers and soon slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SLOW AND SHORT. AND YOU MUST'VE NOTICED I DELETED THE OLD CHAPTERS, AND I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON! I JUST THOUGHT ABOOUT REARRANGING THE PLOT TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND.**

**AND REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, MAYBE FAVORITE? WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED. AND ANY IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL.**

**PLEASE GO EASY ON ME, IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

* * *

"Mmm," I groaned as I felt someone shake me.

"Claire, wake up!"

"Hungh?!" I sat up immediately startled. Of course the person was smart and leaned close which made me bump his or her head.

"Ow," we said simultaneously.

Rubbing my forehead I lied back down and threw a pillow at the person who dared interrupt my sleep.

"I have been trying to wake you up for the past 2 hours so you give me no choice." I heard... Gray? saY.

He swung me on his shoulders and carried me downstairs like a sack of potatoes. I glared at him and whacked him on the head.

"I can walk." I grumbled like an 8 year old.

"Well, this is your punishment."

"Meh!"

We finally reached our table on the first floor and thankfully no one was there and he finally put me down as well.

"Don't look at me like that," he said defensively as my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed.

"Come on! I'm the one who had to suffer by you levitating me and slamming me on the door every 3 minutes!"

Trying to suppress a laugh I glared at him harder, "You still have no right to carry me like a sack."

"I'm sorry, okay? But being slammed on the door is worse."

"Fine, we are even then."

"At least."

After eating he offered to show me around town. I nodded but asked if I could change into more appropriate clothes, referring to pajamas I was currently wearing. He blushed and nodded and also said that I could take a bath so I would not "scare" the people away with my foul odor.

"Are you sure that I am the one who is going to scare the people away?" I asked referring that he as well has not taken a shower.

He just glared and said, "You always have comebacks do you, Claire?"

I just smirked and stood up leaving our table and him to pay. I guess he realized it late since he started going after me just as I was going to shut the door.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Don't look at me like that, Claire."

"I have to take a shower, Gray."

He just glared knowing that I was trying to avoid paying the bills.

"Just for now, Claire. You owe me one though."

"Fine. Just let me take a bath already."

"I, Gray West, hereby decree that Claire Moon is allowed to take a bath."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically while slamming the door in his face.

I took a warm shower letting the water just flow and rinse the dirt and grime off. After, I put on a light blue button up shirt, some white jeans and tied up my blonde hair.

I opened my door and 'surprisingly' Gray was there refreshed and wearing a plain black shirt, a light brown jacket with matching pants and to top it all off, his signature blue UMA cap covering most of his sandy brown hair and deep sea blue eyes.

I smirked and sarcastically said, "Gray! I wasn't expecting you to visit!"

"You really are quite the joker," he said glaring down at me because sadly, I was about a few inches shorter.

I just smirked and pushed him downstairs then out of the inn.

"Well, somebody's excited."

"Whenever am I not excited?"

"When I carry you like a sack?"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Mhmm, sure it was."

I just rolled my eyes then smirked, "I thought you were going to show me around?"

"I was until you asked me a rhetorical question."

"Just show me around."

He smirked knowing he won this round. He showed me around town and introduced me to a lot of people, but the one person who really intrigued me the most was Doctor Trent. He seemed so familiar yet I couldn't place my finger on it.

"And this is where I work," Gray said leading me into... a blacksmith?

"GRAY WEST! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HAVE YOU BEEN SLACKING OFF AGAIN?"

"No."

"Uhm, hello, my name is Claire. Claire Moon."

"Oh. I get it, but even though you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have an excuse to slack off."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Gray yelled choking on... saliva?

"Ehrm, I am not his girlfriend, Mr. Saibara," I said remembering the who the worked here by reading the sign near the entrance.

"Oh, how sad..." Saibara said sighing, "oh, and just call me Saibara, miss Claire."

I nodded taking down notes in my head. Gray just glared at him and scowled, "Let's get going, we don't wanna miss lunch."

I took the hint and walked back to the inn with him. We walked in silence, but that silence was soon broken when I heard someone yell from behind me, "Claire!"

* * *

**:O WHO SAID THAT? GUESS, MAYBE IF YOU GET IT RIGHT YOU CAN GUEST STAR IN A FUTURE CHAPTER? ;)**

**ANYWAYS SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S STILL DRAGGING... AND SHORT ;-; , I'M NOT RALLY GETTING A HANG OF THIS YET.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR EVEN FAVORITE. SUGGESTIONS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND POINTING OUT MISTAKES (IN A NICE MANNER) WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

* * *

**...**


End file.
